


Nicotine

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Napping, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to take a nap at Derek's place. Derek thinks he smells too amazing for his own good. Or Derek's for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Everyone had left Derek's apartment as soon as the pack meeting was over.

Everyone except Stiles.

Of course.

Derek was sitting on his couch (not trying to read or anything, thanks Stiles) when the teenager shuffled over and flopped down beside him.

Derek tried his best to ignore Stiles staring at him, but Stiles started squirming and then he started sighing, louder every time. Derek rolled his eyes, but refused to look at him. Derek was pretty proud of how long he lasted until Stiles was suddenly in his face flailing his hands and groaning at him.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek said in exasperation and slight annoyance.

“I'm tired,” Stiles responded. He drew himself back a little so he wasn't taking up so much of Derek's space, but he was still close enough that Derek could smell him. Stiles always smelled like a thousand things at once. Derek could smell grass from when he was probably pushed down at lacrosse practice, laundry detergent, a little bit of Scott, something kind of sweet, but hot, like cinnamon, and, pleasing the alpha, a little bit of Derek.

“Then go to sleep,” Derek took a deep breath and tried to focus on his book again.

Apparently Stiles thought that was permission to get as comfortable as he wanted, because he started squirming and wiggling all over the couch, which Derek now realized was much too small.

Stiles ended up with his toes tucked under Derek's thigh and his back arching over the arm of the couch so he was almost hanging upside down. He didn't stay like that for more than a minute before he turned himself around and he was leaning against Derek, his head resting on the werewolf's shoulder.

Derek felt himself freeze. His eyes went wide and he felt like he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe. He heard Stiles sigh quietly before he surprised Derek again by going horizontal and resting his head in Derek's lap.

The alpha gasped as quietly as he could manage and immediately tried to focus on his own heart beat instead of the underage boy in his lap.

 _Shit,_ Derek thought, _Please don't. Please don't. Please don't._

It took all of his concentration in order to keep himself from popping a boner right under Stiles' head. He kept staring at the younger man's face. It was surprisingly still despite his eyebrows scrunching together a little in the center.

Stiles sighed loudly again, making Derek roll his eyes _again_ , and rolled over so he was hanging off the couch and his face was pressing into Derek's knee.

“Stiles would you stop being annoying and just go sleep in my bed!” It came out as more of an order than a question.

“Ugh, it's so far away,” Stiles' voice was a little muffled by Derek's knee against his mouth and he waved a hand in the general direction of Derek's bed.

Derek frowned and stood up, jostling Stiles. The werewolf grabbed the smaller man and threw him over his shoulder and walked over to the bedroom (Derek called it a bedroom, the rest of the pack called it a bed in the middle of the room). Stiles definitely yelped, don't let him tell you any differently. It made Derek smirk.

When they got to the bed Derek dumped Stiles on it without any warning. Stiles totally yelped again.

“Rude,” Stiles said in disbelief, looking up at Derek.

Derek shrugged before he turned around to go back to his couch, which had plenty of room now that it lacked 130 pounds of lanky teenage boy with no respect for personal space.

“Wait!” Stiles called from the bed. Derek could hear the springs of the mattress move like Stiles was about to get up so he turned around to glare the teen into not moving. The alpha managed to get him to sit back down, but he didn't look like he was going to be kept from asking his question.

“Would you stay in here?” Stiles actually said it quietly. Almost like he was...shy? Derek couldn't believe it until Stiles started blushing, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Why?” Derek asked hesitantly. He wasn't glaring anymore, it was just confusion twisting his eyebrows. He could smell embarrassment radiating off of Stiles when his heart rate picked up.

“ _Because_ ,” Stiles said it like Derek was completely stupid (which he was not thanks), “I'll feel weird if you're in the other room and I'm alone in here sleeping on slash in _your_ bed.” Stiles was refusing to meet Derek's eyes. And he was still blushing. Derek didn't find it cute at all, shut up.

“Fine,” Derek sat down on the opposite side of the bed from Stiles and leaned his back against the head board.

Stiles stared at him, his eyes followed Derek's every move, while the older man reached over to his night stand and picked up an entirely different book than the one he had been reading on the couch, opened it in the middle and started reading again.

Stiles didn't make any move to actually lie down or sleep or anything.

“I thought you were tired,” Derek's eyes didn't leave the book in his hands as he turned the page.

“Oh, yeah, totally. Super tired. Kind of exhausted. Trying to sleep, you should be quiet, thanks,” Stiles laid down, rested his head on one of the pillows and pulled the blankets up to his chest. He was facing Derek, curled in a ball towards him actually, and he closed his eyes and didn't sigh.

Derek followed every word on every page, but none of it was reaching his brain. Instead he was focused on the sound of Stiles breathing and his heart beat. He waited for it to slow down to an even pace to let him know that he had fallen asleep before he flipped back to where he began in his book and started reading again, Stiles' breathing just a calming background noise.

One thing Derek figured out about how Stiles sleeps: he flails just as much as he does when he's awake.

Stiles was literally throwing his arms around so much he managed to punch Derek in the leg twice and almost knocked his book onto the ground once. Derek was actually considering swaddling him in blankets like you do with babies to keep them from hurting themselves, but he was afraid Stiles would wake up while he was doing it and Derek didn't really think that trying to wrap someone like an infant was a good excuse for touching someone in their sleep.

After around thirty minutes of the flailing of limbs Stiles had ended up practically on top of Derek. 'Practically' didn't last very long though because Stiles flung one of his hands out-- this time successfully knocking Derek's book out of his hands and onto the floor-- and wrapped it around Derek's waist. He used his grip on Derek to pull himself up so he was laying on top of the werewolf.

His face was on Derek's chest. Derek could feel him breathing. He could feel his heartbeat. _Their_ _crotches were touching._

Derek didn't know what to do. He couldn't push Stiles off without waking him up. Also he didn't want to push Stiles off. What he wanted to do was wrap his arms around Stiles' warm body and hold him there forever, bury his face in Stiles' hair and just breathe it in, and did he mention holding Stiles forever?

But that probably wasn't a good idea. Stiles would wake up eventually and most likely wouldn't like to find out that Derek cuddled him in his sleep. That was creepy. Right?

Derek didn't _really_ see anything wrong with it. Stiles was the one who rolled on top of him in the first place. And Stiles is the one who asked him to stay. And he's the one who was all over him on the couch. Obviously this was all Stiles' fault.

Great, now Derek was blaming his victims.

Derek fought with himself internally for a little while longer, he kept his hands balled in fists against the mattress, hoping that would keep them from moving without his permission.

Derek couldn't stop himself anymore when Stiles let out a little sleepy sound that was halfway between a sigh and an _actual_ _fucking whimper._

Derek slowly uncurled his fists and gently placed them around the smaller man. He wrapped his arms around Stiles a little tighter when the young man rubbed his face into Derek's chest.

Now that Stiles had his hands fisted in Derek's clothes and had two arms wrapped around him he didn't seem to have very much trouble keeping still.

Derek bent his neck so that he could sniff at Stiles' hair. It smelled like shampoo and Stiles' bed and house and a little like Derek's pillow. But Derek wanted to rub his face in that hair. It was soft and smelled so good, so Stiles, but not enough like Derek. Stiles rubbed his face against Derek some more and let out a warm breath and Derek was having a much harder time keeping that boner from earlier away now. But it didn't stop him from burying his face in Stiles' short, brown hair. He rubbed his face back and forth until it was messy and smelled more like him and Stiles than anything else.

After Derek was satisfied with the smell, he closed his eyes. He breathed in time with Stiles and drifted off to sleep with his hands rubbing up and down Stiles' back.

* * *

When Derek woke up he could tell he was on his back. And something was definitely on top of him. And that something was definitely moving.

Derek wrapped his arms tighter around the thing on top of him and it immediately stopped moving. After Derek let out a long sigh, the thing started squirming again.

Right. Squirming. Stiles. Sleeping. Right.

“Stop it,” Derek growled. He didn't want to wake up yet. He was all warm and had an armful of Stiles. No moving allowed please and thank you.

Stiles apparently didn't agree. He kept wiggling around and trying to get free from Derek's iron grip despite Derek's growling which obviously meant no.

“Dude, let me up,” Stiles whispered it like he didn't think Derek was awake and would just let him up.

Derek sighed. He was awake. There was no going back to sleep with Stiles talking and moving and being generally annoying. Then Derek felt something. Something he did not expect to feel. Maybe from himself, but it was not him. It was Stiles' hard on pressing against Derek's hip.

Derek opened his eyes slowly to stare at Stiles in astonishment.

Stiles was looking anywhere but at Derek. He had a defiant expression on his face, like he was trying not to look embarrassed. The color of his face was not making that possible though. His entire face was a shade of pink that was slowly spreading down his neck and under the neck of his shirt, out of sight.

Derek wanted to see just how far down he was blushing. And possibly touch everywhere that was that perfect shade of pink. With his teeth.

“Could you let me up now,” Stiles sounded like he was trying to keep his voice steady. Like this was so humiliating he might choke. Derek wanted to pull that sound out of him. He wanted to make his voice shake, but for very different reasons.

When Derek sniffed the air, Stiles natural scent was being overpowered by humiliation, shame, and a little bit of fear. He didn't want Stiles to feel embarrassed. He wanted to tell Stiles that it was okay, that it was more than okay. Derek wanted to kiss him and lick him and rub against him.

Derek had been hardening in his jeans since he felt Stiles against him, but now that these thoughts were swimming through his head his dick twitched.

Apparently Stiles felt it because he whipped his neck so fast Derek thought it would crack. He stared down at Derek, eyes wide with surprise. When Derek licked his lips he saw Stiles' face go from pink to red and Stiles swallowed.

Derek flipped them over roughly so he was on top of Stiles now. Stiles gasped, his shirt rode up a little so Derek could see about an inch of Stiles' stomach and the trail of hair that went down the front of his pants. Derek must have been looking at Stiles like a starved animal, that's what he felt like. He didn't know where he wanted to start. He settled on Stiles mouth, it was hanging open in surprise.

Derek surged forward and crushed their mouths together. Derek kissed and licked and sucked Stiles' lips. Stiles tried to keep up, his mouth moving to comply to Derek's, but Derek was moving too fast, never pausing for breath despite Stiles gasping for it. Derek pulled Stiles' lower lip between his teeth and sucked, he opened his eyes and met Stiles'. The younger man had his eyes open wide still and he was breathing harshly. Derek listened for his heart and heard it beating erratically. Stiles smelled like heat and arousal and Derek.

Derek let go of Stiles' lips and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his red, swollen lips. He kept his eyes locked with Stiles' as he kissed him slowly this time. He kept his lips closed for a minute before he poked his tongue out and licked Stiles' closed mouth lightly. Stiles' eyes hadn't moved from Derek once. Derek leaned down to Stiles' neck and kissed him from the edge of his jaw down to the where his neck met his shoulder. When he got there he pulled the neckline of Stiles' shirt away and bit down on the pale skin.

“Der-” Stiles breathed and his hands found their way into Derek's hair, fisting in the short, dark mess.

When he did that Derek bit down harder causing Stiles to gasp sharply.

Derek laved his tongue over the bite mark he left on Stiles skin. He licked and bit and sucked at it until Stiles was shaking.

Derek pulled away so he could see Stiles' face. It was bright red and his pupils were dilated. Derek let his eyes wander hungrily down Stiles' neck, over the mark he left there (there will definitely be more) and growled when he could see the blush spreading over Stiles' chest.

Derek took Stiles' wrists and pressed them into the mattress so they were framing his head. He slowly moved his hands from Stiles' hands to his waist. His fingers brushed over the skin already showing, making Stiles shudder. Derek growled as he pushed the t-shirt up under Stiles' arms. Derek rubbed his hands up and down Stiles' sides but he still couldn't see enough of Stiles' skin. The werewolf ripped the t-shirt off of the boy in one swift move.

“Dude!” Stiles let out his first word since Derek kissed him, but shut his mouth again when Derek growled.

Stiles didn't shut up entirely though. When Derek dove down and started kissing and licking at Stiles' chest, _and practically fucking purring,_ Stiles couldn't help but make some noise.

To Derek the sound that Stiles made should be fucking illegal.

And that brought some other thoughts into Derek's head. Thoughts like: _Seventeen years old_ and _Sheriff's son_ and _Fucking_ and _Illegal._

But then Derek licked one of Stiles' nipples and Stiles made another one of those sounds that was halfway between a moan and a scream and Derek decided he didn't care.

He ended up leaving Stiles' nipples red and raw and a few more hickeys across his chest and collar bone.

Derek kissed and nipped his way down Stiles stomach, dipping his tongue into Stiles' naval and grinning when Stiles whined. Derek made it to Stiles' waist band and he looked up at the boy's face when undid his jeans. He pulled his pants and boxers down all at once and threw them onto the floor. Stiles threw his head back on the mattress when Derek grinned wolfishly at him.

Stiles moaned and Derek smelled the spike of his arousal in the air. Derek knelt down between Stiles' legs and pressed his face against the nest of curls at the base of Stiles' dick. He rubbed his nose in it so he could memorize the smell of this part of Stiles.

“Fuck,” Derek looked up and saw Stiles staring down at him again in awe. Derek grinned up him and Stiles grunted, “Fuck, Derek, please.”

Derek sat up on his knees. Stiles looked at him a little confusedly before Derek grabbed his ass and dragged him up. A look of surprise flashed over his face. Derek put Stiles' legs over his own shoulders so his thighs framed Derek's face.

Derek smirked down at the boy and Stiles met that grin with a glare.

That glare disappeared when Derek bent his face down into Stiles' crotch and kissed his balls. Stiles hissed and Derek opened his mouth. He sucked them into his mouth, covering them with his saliva.

Stiles was still moaning as Derek let them out of his mouth and dragged his nose lower, lower until he was nosing Stiles' ass apart. He took a deep breath there. Here, Stiles' scent was strong with heat and arousal. Derek turned his head so he could bite the soft skin on the inside of Stiles' thigh gently. He moved back to where he could smell Stiles again, this time he licked along Stiles' hole, making Stiles jump and Derek gripped his legs tighter and growled. Derek plunged his tongue as deep as it would go.

Stiles was making these broken sounds like he was about to fall apart. Derek wanted him to. He took Stiles' dick in his mouth and sucked it in until his nose was pressed against the base. He breathed in deeply through his nose to get as much of Stiles' scent as possible.

Derek bobbed his head a few times and ran his tongue along the underside of Stiles' throbbing cock. Stiles screamed when he came in Derek's mouth. Actually screamed and it sounded like a garbled version of Derek's name. The werewolf sucked Stiles in as far as he would go and licked and sucked until he had cleaned Stiles of his own come. Stiles was whimpering with his eyes screwed shut until Derek stopped touching his oversensitive skin.

Derek lowered Stiles' legs from his shoulders and moved to sit on Stiles thighs. His gaze never strayed from Stiles' face as he gripped his own cock in his hand and pumped his erection quickly. Stiles watched intently as Derek swiped his thumb over the tip. Derek watched Stiles watch him and when Stiles bit his lip it was enough to push Derek over the edge. He came on Stiles' stomach with a groan.

Stiles stared up at him, his eyes shining. Derek started to rub his come into the skin of Stiles' stomach, he wanted to dip his fingers in it and stick them into Stiles. Either in his ass or his mouth. He wanted to mark him with his scent on the inside and the outside. But he didn't think Stiles would appreciate that.

It was like Stiles could guess what Derek was thinking though, he took Derek's hand, which had paused in its circular rubbing motion, and brought it to his lips. Stiles hesitated before he stuck one of Derek's fingers in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, not looking at Derek's face. He smelled embarrassed again and Derek wanted him to look up so he could see how Derek was reacting to him. He was amazing. And beautiful, sucking Derek clean. He sucked and licked each finger until they were clean and Derek was staring at him in wonderment.

Derek laid down next to Stiles and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. He dragged him closer until Stiles placed one hand on Derek's chest and they laid there, Derek sniffing at Stiles, finally satisfied that he smelled like the two of them. They stayed awake, gently touching and petting each other, until Stiles had to go home. He wasn't even surprised when Derek slipped in through his window that night.

 

 


End file.
